A Night to Certainly Remember
by Senpai-Hibari-san
Summary: GaiTsuna one shot. Tsunade and Gai talk after Lee leaves to go home.


**GaiTsuna**

**A Night to Certainly Remember**

**The day had a bright sunny look on it. It looked as though it was going to be a great one. Looking outside of her office was Lady Tsunade, Konoha's Leader, the Hokage, or whatever other title she had. Regardless she was taking a deep breath over looking the great village that she was in charge our taking care of. She had been thinking about the missions that had come in from around the village, mostly D Rank (Genin Level) missions, but nonetheless they needed to be done.**

**"Tsunade!"**

**Quickly she turned around to see the bushy-eyebrowed Jounin Maito Gai. She sw him almost everyday to talk about the newest missions that were recived, and he also looked after his team, even though one was a Jounin and his Kounchi and fave student were Chuunin. She was going to just talk about some missions that were not all that important, after all she had not gotten any urget ones, and nothing was threating the village at the moment, so there was nothing to really talk about besides the D and C missions, "Hello, Gai...How are you?" He gave a slight chuckle, "Just fine. Had a great day of my sweat dripping from my body as I was training along with Lee, for a little while till he went on his mission for the day. You?" She gave a slightly odd look, but she was used to this mans behavior. "I'm fine. I was looking at the new missions and they are basically just D and C ranked, that is not common these days." Gai chuckled, "You're right about that, I thought thier would have been at least a couple B ranks and at least one A, but oh well it is nice to know that thier so not any serious danger around right?" The Hokage nodded, "So what are your plans for the day?" Gai pondered the question she asked as he put his hand on his chin, "Hmmmmm...I was planning on going for a nice walk and then meeting up with Lee again, though probally some training in between there. You?" The Hokage raised a brow, "What do you think? I'm the Hokage remember..." She then turned and looked outside once more the sun was still shining brightly and the day seemed as though it still had great promise for the people and ninja of Konoha.**

**"Well, I better head off then you have a lot of work to do right? Also, can't let the Springtime of Youth be wasted right?" He gave a smile as his teeth chinged and he headed out the doorway. Tsunade turned to watch him leave and waved him off. Though for some reason she felt as though she didn't want him to walk out the doorway or better yet out the doors of the building. Though she knew he would be back later, so with that she went back to doing more of her work as the village leader (Hokage).**

**X-X-X**

**As time went on, and Lee return from the mission that was given, just in enough time to get a hardy greeting from his "sensei". "Lee, how was your mission?" Gai gave a interested look and waiting for his protige to speak. "It was great! I most difently think I gave it my all! I completed it after all, and I can not wait till I get to have my next mission, and give it 110!" His teeth then shined in the light and his sensei joined him.**

**From a distance Tsunade watched the two converse. They quite usual, she would give them that. She then looked over, "Lee, do you have a report from the mission?" He turned around to look at the Hokage, "Yes, I do." He took it out and headed it to her. "Thank you, Lee." He smiled, "You are most certainly welcome."**

**Gai walked over to see Tsunade standing there, "Well, did you get some work done today?" She turned to him, "Yes..." She was not really in a good mood at the moment, but oh well she would still respond. "I got my training in, that walk, and I saw Lee my day was made." His teeth shining in the light once again, though that wasn't goingto happen much longer after all the sun was setting for the night and another day was about to pass by. Though, Gai decided to stay and talk to Tsunade for a little while.**

**Lee looked at the two of them and waved them goodbye, to be off to do whatever else was in store for him that night, knowing him it was probally more training.**

**"Hmmmm...That Lee is such a great kid. Once he becomes a Jounin I just know he will make a great sensei, just like me! Oh he makes me sooooo proud!" Gai clenched his fist and then put it up to the setting sun. Tears of happiness fell from his eyes, he was truly proud of the one person he had trained to make something of himself. Tsunade just watched as Gai had his "moment" after all it wasn't her buisness to stop him and it wasn't like she wanted to anyway.**

**Once done with his little moment, Gai looked over and gave a slight cough and looked at Tsunade, "Well, ummm I was thinking I need to get home and such..." He looked at her. There was something in her eyes that screamed she was hiding something that was probally upsetting her.**

**He cleared his thoat, "Ummm...Tsunade?" Though she didn't respond to what he said. She was to wrapped up in her thoughts...All that came into her mind was Dan and Nawaki. It was getting close to the anniversy of thier deaths and she was having that time where people sometimes have thier days with the death of thier loved ones. She was going to take flowers to the graves in the next few days, after all she was not about to let the memories of the both of them that she loved so dearly go away.**

**Tapping her shoulder, Gai spoke once again, "Hey Tsunade! Earth to Tsunade are you there?" Once comming back to Earth Tsunade gave a gasp, "Huh? Oh...Yes I'm here." She took a deep breath trying to make it seem like all was fine, but the look in her eye was a dead give away that something was terribly wrong. "Is there something wrong? I don't mean to be rude, but I was wondering. After all you seem sad. The look in your eye is most unyouthful." Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Of course I'm fine. Why would you think other wise? I am a the Hokage and have a duty to protect this village that is the only thing I think about, nothing else bothers me, nothing at all." Giving a bit of a interested look, Gai gave a laugh, "That doesn't sound like the Tsunade I know. I never would image you saying anything like that at all. So what is wrong? You know you can tell me anything and I promise to keep it a secret." He then did the nice guy pose to show that he would not tell anyone about anything that she was about to tell him. Though Tsunade just rolled her eyes. What did he know? Though, if he wanted to know then she could tell him maybe just a little bit, but not much after all she was not after self pity. Not in the least. She took a deep breath and spoke, "I was thinking about diffrent things that have come and gone from years ago. Back to a time where I was happy and content with my life, and now even as Hokage I am still trying to find happiness. I just miss two very important pieces to my life that held it together and ever since those pieces dissipeared and faded into nothing, my life has just not been the same. Though I find strengh in some of the words that Uzumaki kid says, but then again he is just a kid. I need to find stregth in words of adults and not just a kid with a dream, that someday I hope he achieves." She put her arm to her side and cleched her other fist and held it towards her heart, that felt as though it was about to break in half. Gai gulped. He was not expecting a an answer like that, but nonetheless he was still there to make her happy, "Well, how about you get a smile on your face that way I can see the youth inside that you are hiding away from me, huh?" She looked away. Didn't he understand what she had said before? Apparenty not. "Gai, I am not in the mood. I just need something...someone to tell me that..." Gai lifted one finger, "Say no more. I now what you need...you need a..." He then quickly reached into his vest and pulled out a green jumpsuit, "This! Then you will be more happy and be able to show off that youthful smile that I love!" His teeth then chinged in the light, but Tsunade didn't seem very happy about it. "Gai...just not now. I was trying to say that I need someone to..." Gai put the suit away, it was time to get seroius. His goofballness was not going to get him that far now. He gave a slight smile, "Tsunade, I think I understand that you need someone to be there to tell you that things will be alright. I understand that those pieces that you are talking about muct be people that you miss dearly. People who helped you understand that things would be ok, though what I am trying to say is...I could be that someone." Gai was trying to help, but deep down his heart was pounding in his chest. Was he truly having feelings towards the...Hokage? But why? She helped Lee at one time yes, but ever since that time of being around her so much, maybe he was seeing the better person wihin her, then her heavy exteroir. He noticed the true Tsunade, and not the one that was so scared out of her mind that she changed her whole out look on life and seemed not to care about much of anything at all, except gambling and drinking. No, he was seeing the true Tsunade...the entire time.**

**Looking back into the black eyes of the Jounin Gai, Tsunade took a deep breath. He heart was jumping a bit, but it was nothing that she wasn't used to...or at least nothing that was to hard to handle, right? Well..."You could be that someone? I have no idea why you would say that. After all I am so much older then you 20+ years, sooner of later I will be gone, and what would you have? Nothing...Right?" Gai gave a smile, "Would that matter? As long as I know that you loved me then I would be fine if you were not here with me." Tsunade gave a shocked look across her face. Did Gai love her? Why? She was always being so mean and rude, why would he fall for her? Then again was this all she needed after all, someone to love her again...like Dan once did? No, if that happened then she would lose another person that she loved dearly, wouldn't she? She couldn't take the risk, but then again...She cleared her thoat, "Let me get this straight then, you love me?" Gai looked into her eyes, "You could say that, but I technically think not only that, but you are very pretty even if that is not your true look." Tsunade was confused to feel either flattered or insulted, but she shook off those thoughts and gave a smile, "Gai, you are a nice man. Maybe not very attractive, but nice and I think that you would make a great companion for someone, though I am not sure if I am ready for something like this. I just don't know." The bushy-eyebrowed Jounin looked into her eyes, "I can tell you are afarid, but I will say I'm here to help that. Remember I can be the one here for you." Tsunade couldn't help it anymore tears fell from her eyes. This man was so kind and hopeful that she couldn't help, but felt her heart skipping beats as she looked at him. She then knew that everything would be ok, and that she could be with someone that would help her, "Gai...I'm here for you as well, thank you." She then embraced him with a tight force, and he hugged her just as tightly, "Tsunade..." She then looked at his face, "Yes..." He then dove in and kissed her, and it lasted for about 15 seconds. It was defitnly a night that the two would certianly remember for years to come. **


End file.
